Les Minutes Restantes
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [3.01] La branche temporelle ne se désintègre pas immédiatement après le départ de Kiera. Quelques minutes supplémentaires à deux êtres pour s'expliquer avant leur fin. (Curtis/Catherine centric)


**Hello! Me revoici avec un OS qui se déroule en tout début de saison 3. SPOILERS, donc! C'est centré sur deux personnages de cet épisode: Curtis et Catherine. Sans vous en dire plus, je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il en retourne!**

**Continuum et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Bonne chance.

A peine Kiera entendit-elle le murmure de sa nouvelle alliée que les murs ovales entourant l'étrange siège se refermèrent sur elle. Catherine garda son regard rivé sur la machine décidément bien utile jusqu'à ce que plus aucune trace ne subsiste de la Protectrice. Ca y est, souffla son esprit. Kiera allait rejoindre celui qui venait de condamner cette ligne temporelle. Une branche morte, ou sur le point de l'être.

-Cameron devrait arriver bientôt, souffla la voix lointaine de Curtis Chen, aux côtés de la Gardienne.

Il s'était retourné vers elle après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre sur les écrans qui, désormais, subissaient aussi les dégâts de la foudre. Curtis s'en éloigna rapidement. Etre électrocuté une seconde et dernière fois ne le tentait absolument pas. Il ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer à la femme qui ne quittait pas le siège du regard.

-Catherine, mettons-nous à l'abri avant de nous faire tuer par la foudre. Je ne tiens pas à finir comme ça une seconde fois !

-Nous ne serons pas à l'abri longtemps, Curtis, lui fit-elle pourtant remarquer, acceptant cependant de s'éloigner de tout objet suspect.

Le meilleur abri qu'ils pouvaient trouver était dans les couloirs. Seules les lampes pourraient leur faire du mal. Ils s'y dirigèrent sans tarder, sachant bien que c'était leur seule chance de survivre un peu plus longtemps. Le sol tremblait parfois sous leurs pieds et les explosions bien que légères se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

-Je n'aurais pas imaginé vivre ça, finit par admettre Curtis tandis qu'il se baissait pour éviter une nouvelle explosion.

-Je crois que personne n'aurait imaginé le vivre. Une désintégration de ligne temporelle, c'est dur à voir...renchérit Catherine, réticente à l'idée de quitter la salle principale.

De toute manière, la mort l'attendait, elle et Curtis. Que ce soit en subissant une électrocution ou en étant désintégrés, leur mort arriverait dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Etrangement, cette idée ne la fit pas paniquer. Elle gardait son calme. Contrairement à son collègue dont les battements de cœur devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Mourir encore une fois. Cette perspective ne l'animait pas de joie ! C'était même pire, il aurait presque cru ressentir les premiers signes de la peur. Or, il se devait de rester aussi calme que sa supérieure. Jamais un Chen ne montrait ses sentiments les plus profonds ! Et la peur en faisait partie.

-Nous n'irons pas plus loin que ça sans nous blesser, l'arrêta Catherine alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir vide dont le sol tremblotait encore.

-Tu veux vraiment mourir dans un couloir aux couleurs jaunes ? sourcilla l'autre, essayant d'avoir l'air...détendu, ce qui échoua facilement.

Catherine ne releva pas, préférant s'asseoir pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Autant être à l'aise avant d'être désintégrée par une branche temporelle défectueuse ! Curtis, bien qu'attendant une réponse, finit par la suivre. Il n'y avait de toute façon plus rien à faire, et un pas de plus pourrait lui coûter la vie. Les lampes émettaient encore des éclairs qui pouvaient jaillir près d'eux. Aucun des deux Indépendants ne prononça un quelconque mot, préférant chacun écouter la foudre en dehors du bâtiment. La foudre, cette belle et destructrice foudre, qui produisait un son apocalyptique et presque mélodieux.

Néanmoins, toute chose avait une fin, et le chinois se fit un devoir de briser le silence. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, et l'idée d'attendre en silence le moment de sa mort ne l'enchantant guère, il prit la parole.

-Es-tu sûre qu'envoyer Cameron à la poursuite de ce rejeton est une si bonne idée ? sourcilla-t-il.

-Pourquoi lui fais-tu si peu confiance ? fut la seule réponse.

-Cameron n'est pas digne de confiance...

-Mais elle connait Alec. Cet Alec-là, en tout cas. Je suis sûre qu'elle prendra les bonnes mesures. Elle veut tout autant que nous que tout rentre dans l'ordre, défendit Catherine.

En cette nouvelle recrue, elle avait tout de suite vu qu'un accord serait possible. Kiera voulait retrouver sa famille, et pour cela, toutes les alliances lui permettant d'y arriver étaient possibles. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour retrouver son mari et son fils ?

-Elle nous trahira dès qu'elle aura ce qu'elle veut ! contesta-t-il encore, ne se gênant pas pour montrer sa rancœur envers Cameron.

-Il me semble que ça ne sera pas elle, la première à nous trahir, souffla alors la gardienne, incertaine de ses mots.

Alors que les lampes continuaient de se déchainer, au même rythme de plus en plus soutenu que les tremblements du sol, Curtis releva brusquement la tête pour la tourner vers sa supérieure. Que voulait-elle dire ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cette phrase le concernait ? Il n'osa pas poser la question, craignant déjà de savoir. Sa crainte fut très vite confirmée.

-Je sais que tu seras le premier.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ta fidélité ne va pas envers notre groupe, mais plutôt vers celui qui l'a fondé. Est-ce que je me trompe ? interrogea la femme, l'air innocente.

Un léger sourire rassurant flottait sur ses lèvres, signe qu'elle n'était pas en colère. Curtis lui devait au moins ça : Catherine ne se mettait jamais en colère, même si parfois, elle avait de bonnes raisons de l'être. De tout le groupe, c'était même l'ancien membre de Liber8 qui avait le plus tendance à se mettre en colère...tandis que la gardienne était l'exact opposé, toujours calme malgré les situations embarrassantes ou gênantes.

La question posée resta sans réponse. Les deux êtres la connaissaient, la réponse. Oh, ils la connaissaient si bien. Mais avouer ne plaisait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

-Ca ne nous concerne plus, je suppose ? contra rapidement Curtis, écourtant l'épineuse conversation.

Et c'était bien vrai : ils allaient mourir dans peu de temps. Pourquoi parlaient-ils alors d'une branche temporelle qui ne se souviendrait même plus d'eux ? Autant profiter des dernières minutes pour parler de quelque chose de plus plaisant qu'une trahison, ou pire. De la mort. A ce mot dans son esprit, Curtis se sentit frissonner. La mort...quel mot barbare. Il tuait, il donnait la mort, mais en parler était la chose qu'il détestait le plus faire. Et voilà que cette foutue fatalité venait le hanter à nouveau.

Un nouveau tremblement les fit retenir leur respiration. Un tremblement de terre plus fort, suivi d'un bruit d'explosion qui leur vrilla les oreilles. La moitié de la grande ville devait déjà être ravagée.

Ne contrôlant pas son geste, ne s'en rendant même pas compte, Catherine agrippa l'une des mains de son second, se sentant perdre le contrôle. Ce fut quelque chose qui lui serra très fort la main qui la ramena à la réalité.

-Catherine ? lui demanda Curtis, surpris.

-Pardon, je...une perte de contrôle...si je peux récupérer ma main...

-En fait, je préférerais que tu me la laisses le temps que...

Le reste de la phrase resta en suspension, Curtis n'osant terminer. Il savait parfaitement que sa collègue avait compris sa requête, et parut soulagé quand elle accepta de garder leurs mains liées. Un petit réconfort avant la fin. Pourtant, le chinois parvint à ressentir la peau de sa compagne d'infortune trembler. Plutôt frissonner. Frissonner très légèrement. Non, frissonner tout court. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas le seul que la mort effrayait. Catherine ne l'avait jamais affronté, cette réalité. Et sa peur commençait à sortir sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher.

-Détends-toi, Catherine, lui demanda son second, serrant plus fort sa main.

-J'essaye, put-elle seulement articuler.

-Comment te sens-tu ? finit-il par questionner.

Entendre la voix de sa collègue l'empêcherait d'écouter les éclairs se déchainant autour de lui. Il les entendait encore, pourtant. Et les secondes qui passaient, les secondes qui le séparaient de la mort. Il les entendait, comme il entendait les aiguilles d'une montre qui finiraient par sonner son rendez-vous avec la mort. Avant de pouvoir se noyer dans ses pensées les plus sombres, Curtis se fit rattraper par la voix de Catherine. Une voix qui se voulait calme. Etonnant, comment cette femme faisait-elle pour garder son assurance alors qu'elle allait mourir ?

-A vrai dire, je panique de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble...tu sais quoi, et je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Avant de te rencontrer, parce que là, je me suis posée des questions, mais pas sur ma propre fin..., avoua-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas jeter de coup d'œil aux lampes qui grésillaient.

-Oh...

-Mais ne parlons pas de ce que je ressens. C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander. Je sais que tu as peur, Curtis, admit-elle d'une voix douce.

C'était une invitation à parler sans détour. Elle lui demandait simplement de se confier. Curtis se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Parler de la mort ? Parler de cet antre sans lumière, d'où on ne pouvait percevoir ni sons ni rien d'autre. Un lieu terrifiant. Qui pouvait se transformer en paradis, puis on retombait en enfer. Et ça continuait ainsi. On alternait entre douceur et peur. Mais ça, Chen ne pouvait se résoudre à l'admettre. Admettre sa peur, et puis quoi encore ?!

-Curtis ? l'encouragea-t-elle pourtant, cette voix qui le ramenait toujours à la réalité quand il se perdait dans ses secrètes craintes.

-Je...j'ai légèrement...quelques frissons d'angoisse. Ca me retourne un peu, cette situation...et je n'aime pas ce silence soudain, murmura-t-il, regardant au-dessus de lui.

Le bruit du tonnerre s'allégeait, laissant un instant du répit aux survivants. Ou aux vivants. Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait là-dehors.

-Des frissons d'angoisse ? l'incita-t-elle à poursuivre, semblant voir à travers le masque u chinois.

-Ne me force pas à dire ce mot, Catherine. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de dire ce que je ressens, grommela-t-il.

-Je ne te forcerais pas à le dire, mais sache que c'est un sentiment comme les autres, et que tu as parfaitement le droit de le ressentir. Toi plus que moi, en tout cas, se contenta-t-elle de l'acquiescer, avant de se concentrer sur son visage.

Une belle marque rouge sur l'une des joues du chinois attira son attention. Curtis aimait se battre, et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul...

-Kiera ou Garza ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander en désignant la mauvaise blessure.

-Cameron, bien sûr. Garza aurait fait plus de dégâts. Je déteste cette protectrice...et ne me dis pas qu'elle peut être gentille et qu'on peut avoir confiance en elle !

-Je comprends ta rancœur envers elle, ne t'en fais pas.

-C'est plus que de la rancœur, minauda-t-il encore.

Cameron l'avait tout de même tué, fait qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier aussi facilement. Même mort, il s'en souviendrait encore. Une part de lui espérait juste que son autre version serait celle qui tuerait Kiera. Oh, il l'espérait avec ardeur. Une vengeance, purement et simplement une vengeance qu'il méritait. On ne le tuait pas sans être puni après...étonnamment, sa supérieure eut l'air de lire dans ses pensées, de le comprendre. Elle ne poursuivit pas, préférant laisser Kiera en dehors de ses dernières paroles.

-Je pense que...si tu as une confession à avouer, ça serait le bon moment, finit-elle par concéder.

-Là, tout de suite, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Et toi ? interrogea curieusement le chinois, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que la foudre recommençait à battre dans ses oreilles.

-Pareil, souffla sa compagne.

Ils n'osèrent plus rien dire. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Pas d'adieux, il ne valait mieux pas. Jusqu'à ce que Curtis cède. Ne pas avouer sa peur de revoir le visage pâle de la mort, d'accord, mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça à affronter son destin, seul.

-Serre-ma main très fort, et ne me demande surtout pas pourquoi, ordonna-t-il simplement, ne masquant pas sa voix.

Elle était très claire, cette voix là : il avait peur, et ne le cachait plus. Catherine ne lui posa aucune question, elle le comprenait. Et accéda rapidement à sa requête. Un contact ne ferait pas de mal...elle posa même sa tête contre l'épaule gentiment offerte de son second, le sentant se calmer légèrement après cela. Ce fut la même chose pour elle. Le réconfort de ne pas mourir seul et abandonné, sans doute.

-Merci, souffla juste Curtis, bien que ce mot n'allait pas dans son vocabulaire.

Jamais il n'avait aimé remercier, c'était comme une dette pour lui. Il n'avait remercié qu'une seule personne : celle qui l'avait sauvé de la mort. Le Voyageur...et maintenant, il remerciait sa disciple. Ou sa geôlière. C'était dur de choisir. L'autre version se chargeait de choisir. Lui, il était reconnaissant à cette femme d'être à ses côtés. Sans l'avouer publiquement, bien sûr. Catherine ne lui répondit pas, mais un petit sourire apparut à nouveau sur son visage inquiet. Elle serra juste plus fort sa main, sentant que plus aucune parole n'était nécessaire. La fin approchait très vite, caractérisée par des tremblements de terre de plus en plus intenses. Les lampes s'éteignaient de plus en plus, certaines avaient déjà sautés. Un vrai scénario d'apocalypse qui se réalisait, en vérité.

Toujours silencieux entre eux, les deux êtres tournèrent la tête vers l'autre, leurs yeux se croisant. Ils pouvaient lire la crainte de l'autre. La peur, l'angoisse. Le fait de savoir qu'ils n'échapperaient pas à ce destin funeste et fatal.

Soudain, Chen fit un mouvement vers l'avant, se penchant vers le visage de sa supérieure. Leurs lèvres, si près. Se touchant presque, se frôlant presque. Une hésitation. Ils allaient peut-être bientôt mourir, mais était-ce une raison pour se laisser aller ? Catherine répondit à la question muette de son second en comblant la faible distance entre eux. Ce n'était pas forcément une promesse, c'était juste...un effleurement. Mieux qu'un effleurement, en réalité.

Un baiser dénué de brutalité ou d'amour. Juste un baiser chaste pour le temps qu'ils leur restaient. Gardant une main toujours accrochée à celle de l'autre, leurs doigts entrelacés, leur autre main se posa sur la joue de l'autre. Une peau chaude, qui ne tremblait plus. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus peur, même si la fatalité venait à rompre cet étrange instant. Ils avaient encore une minute de plus à vivre avant d'être désintégrés et oubliés.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent simplement, gardant leurs mains liées, front contre front.

-Je n'ai plus peur, maintenant, murmura Curtis.

Et c'était vrai. Il ne mentait pas.

-Je sais, lui sourit son _amie_.

-Et toi, as-tu peur ?

-Plus maintenant. Merci, Curtis, remercia-t-elle à son tour.

Ledit Curtis voulut lui demander de quoi elle le remerciait, car il n'avait rien fait, mais un regard lui imposa le silence. Seul le tonnerre faisait du bruit, grondant dehors, ou dedans. Il n'y avait plus de différences. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, gardant la femme dans ses bras. Leurs mains restèrent unies alors que la dernière lampe encore allumée s'éteignit.

Un vacarme monstrueux.

Le tonnerre, sans aucun doute.

Des bruits d'explosion, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la dernière explosion retentisse.

Le Noir, enfin. Le Noir, la Fin.

Ainsi se terminait l'histoire de cette branche temporelle si fragile.

* * *

**Explications? Je me demandais juste combien de temps une branche temporelle mettait à se désintégrer. De plus, j'aime énormément le duo Curtis/Catherine dans l'épisode 1, leur manière d'expliquer chacun à leur tour. Je les vois plutôt complices, même si leurs avis divergent très facilement et que leur dernière scène ensemble se termine assez mal (je ne spoile pas, mais ça se passe dans le 3.12...) Néanmoins, Curtis et Catherine restent un de mes pairings favoris, sur lequel je compte d'ailleurs écrire d'autres fics explorant leur relation. Voilà pour les explications!**

**Pour les fans français de Continuum, je vous indique aussi un forum qui peut vous intéresser! 'Continuum french board' sur Google vous indiquera où aller :p **

**Merci de m'avoir lu!**


End file.
